Miley's Story
by Tsuruga-Ryuuki
Summary: A one sot about Miley's past. This is a part of my sub-story of Inception.


**This one shot of Miley's story... when she tells it to Bella. It's just everything in a nut shell... no explanation of what she feels when she is talking. It's a plain and simple narration... to Bella... just before the concert.**

* * *

><p>It was the summer before last. My entire family... I'm talking about approximate 20 people... joint family, were going on a family get together slash vacation. We were headed towards Rome. While we were going, all of us were booked in the same flight. Me... Being the odd one out as in the only one not paired up... sat with some random guy. Well, he was too cute to be some "random" guy. So we talked... about our likes... our dislikes... views on life... and all of the things one could possibly come up with. There was about an hour left for landing when I started getting hazy with sleep.<p>

Just as I was about to doze off, there was some turbulence. Not the normal, before the landing or just some wind problem... some serious, "problem with the engine" turbulence. I was vulnerable and went into the arms of the person who I knew was worth something... or maybe bigger than something to me.

His name was Dmitri Chencov. He was a Russian by origin. Worked in Italy, Volterra and was on a business trip to Rome. He was single, but was interested in this girl he had just met. Any guesses on who that was? ME! His skin was rock hard and ice cold. His eyes were topaz and his inspiration was some infamous Carlisle Cullen. Well, he was that famous only in his community and work place.

Any ways, back to the turbulence... it was getting worse and everyone was getting ready to evacuate. But the problem was that there was no place to evacuate to. As in there was but then you had to jump off the plane into the sea and there weren't that many life jackets. Turns out, someone forgot to load them! The plane was going to crash and everyone knew of it. But out of the sea of panicked faces... the one I saw most clearly was my mothers. On the speakers, the co-pilot was saying a prayer and every one shut their eyes. At least for the last moments of their lives... they wanted to be connected to god. They only pair that were open were my mothers. She was a faithful believer of god... it surprised the hell out of me to be honest. There was another person who was vigilant during this entire time... it was Dmitri. As we inched the great blue sea we got an alert telling us that the tail of the plane caught fire. If there was any spark of hope then now it was completely extinguished. As we were just about to crash my mother rushed to me... well more like Dmitri. She said something in his ear that kept him shell shocked, but he recovered fast and nodded to her with a small smile.

Just then there was a loud crashing sound. The plane had landed... just on the wrong surface. As I got ready for the arms of death to reach me I felt something cold on my waist. Dmitri was hoisting me up. When I thought that there was no hope left for us, he pulled me against him and we were whizzing past the other passengers. He tore a small part of the plane and we were directly hit by the sun rays striking against the water. He did not stop there. He swam at inhuman speeds. I looked forward to see a small deserted island ahead of us. He went on till there. When we reached there he stopped at the shoreline and dropped me there. It hurt me when he flat dropped me on the ground but what hurt me even more was that he let go of me with a look that I did not understand.

It was then that I saw an open gash on my thigh. My jeans were ripped over there. He quickly went inland and came back with a cloth like thing. His speed was unbelievable. As soon as he returned he started tending my wounds with such tender care that my hurt was forgotten. Just then I remembered my family and the plane crash. The tears started flowing endlessly. He took me in his lap and comforted me... for hours. When I sobered up, I asked him the question he dreaded. If I remember clearly, I believe I said "_What the hell are you?_" he was frozen for quite some time and after what seemed like an eternity, he told me the one secret that he was supposed to keep for the sake of his life. But there was more to it. He could operate fire... and pass it on to people. And when I say pass it on, I mean that give it away and never give it back. He worked for the Volturi and was technically their best tool ever. He was heading to Rome to deal with this ever growing army of newborns created by some Makaiyla. But since the flight was gone into thin air... well water to be honest, he had to do something. He whipped a cell out...under impossible circumstances the cell had still survived... it was a Volturi special that can be used to connect to them and them alone. He called them and told them about the plane crash. But not once did he mention me. When I asked him why, he said it was to protect me. After that he did something I never thought he would. He kissed me. It was short but sweet. Just then we heard the blades of a helicopter nearby. Looks like we didn't go too far from the place of departure. When it landed, a small girl in a black robe along with a boy who looked of her age also came out. Both of them headed to me with murderous glares. They took me along with Dmitri their castle. The entire time, I was dragged everywhere by Dmitri. He took me to a large room where there were three thrones kept. It was like a court in session. Dmitri defended me to no bounds. But at one point had to bow down. He was sentenced to death. By Aro, the head of the Volturi. Alec was just about to cut his senses off when he said something in Russian. All of a sudden a rush of power went through me. He had passed on his ability to me. No one else registered this and they went on to prosecute him. It was painful to see him pass away right in front of me. Although we were together for a very short time, I was already head over heels for him.

After this they finally mulled over what to do with me. Seeing the traumatic incident made me a blubbering mess. When my anger towards Aro increased, sparks started forming at my fingertips... it didn't go unnoticed. Aro said he was kind enough to let me go... but only for a promise saying that I would be changed before my 25th birthday. I didn't know what to say... where would I find a willing vampire, with enough self control to change me? But I agreed. They let me go... for the matter, they dropped me off to LA and also secured me a job as a publicist and manager for upcoming singers. Under other circumstances... such as Dmitri alive, I would have loved it. But back then, it was complete torture. Well, until you came along. Ever since I have been much better. Every birthday, I get a call from the Volturi, reminding me of it. I was 18 then. People in the industry never took me seriously. But now? I am worshipped by the others in the same fields. But the pain of Dmitri passing away... and Aro's yearly phone calls... the pain is still excruciating...


End file.
